


Accidental Confessions

by fangirlingovermishacollins



Series: Season 13 Codas [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel In Love, Coda, Dean In Love, First Kiss, Happy Dean, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Post-Episode: s13e06 Tombstone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingovermishacollins/pseuds/fangirlingovermishacollins
Summary: Cas is being so nice to Dean that Dean just blurts out the truth.





	Accidental Confessions

Cas instantly ran to Dean's side after he stood up himself. The hunter looked to be in pain slightly, and the angel winced at Jack's possible reaction to seeing this. 

"Dean, are you alright?" Dean managed to stand up, but looked hurt still. "Are you hurt in any way?"

"No shit," Dean said, in a tone that implied Cas was being a little too oblivious. "Do me a favor and help me out here, 'kay?" Cas nodded and rushed to his side, and without even thinking about it he lightly touched Dean's wrist in an almost-stroke. Immediately, he looked relieved.

"Thanks," Dean said with a nod in Cas's direction. "Now what the hell just happened?"

"Jack. He realized that he had been doing more harm than good. And although I have only known him for a short time, I could clearly see he felt bad. He decided to leave to keep us safe." Cas sighed. "I told him, Dean. I said that while he has done certain things, it doesn't change who he is."

"So he was guilty?" Dean asked, confused still. "The kid has only us. Up until now, Cas, he only had me and Sammy to lean on, and I was a dick to the guy. I should feel guilty. Sammy should, hell, you probably should a little." Dean shook his head. "This is too much."

Sam nodded, a tiny bit amused. "I agree with you there, Dean. Okay, I'm going to just, uh, relax. Or something, just not go anywhere."

"Sounds like paradise. Hey, Cas, think you can get me to my place? I'm probably going to pass out in the damn hallway if I walk it." Sam rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure you're perfectly capable of walking down a hallway. You don't appear fatigued, and you have no internal or external injuries. I believe the term I'm looking for is 'you are being dramatic.'"

"C'mon, Cas, please? I've just fought a ghoul, for fuck's sake. I was knocked into a wall by the kid of the devil himself. I deserve it." Cas opened his mouth to speak, but Dean raised a hand, cutting him off. "I'll let you watch over me or whatever. You can even do me a favor and warm me up."

"By 'warm you up,' are you asking me to hold you? In your sleep?"

"No," Dean insisted, face red while Sam was grinning knowingly.

"Then what do you mean? I apologize for pressing the matter, but you aren't being clear." Cas met Dean's eyes, maintaining eye contact. "Could you possibly clarify?"

"Oh, uh, yeah," Dean said, shifiting slightly from one foot to the other. "I was saying that your angel juice or something would make me feel better, you know? Like if you warmed the bed up or something?" Dean blushed a little more and shook his head. "Never mind. I can't word it right."

"Alright. I suppose it wasn't a very important matter if you're now telling me to forget about you bringing it up."

"Now you get it. But seriously, come with me, okay? We need to talk. Too damn much has happened and I'm telling you all about it." Cas nodded and approached Dean, his hand gently going to rest on Dean's shoulder. In just a second, they were standing in the middle of Dean's room.

"Is there something you would rather Sam not hear?" Cas asked, squinting and tilting his head. "You appear to want privacy."

"Shut up," Dean snapped, a little too quickly. "Look, maybe there is, but you won't repeat any of it, okay? We have a deal?"

The angel nodded, sitting slightly awkwardly on the edge of a chair in the hunter's room. "You should know me better than that by now."

~~~~~~~~~~~

"So Jack.... almost opened a gate to hell? And you say he was manipulated into it?"

Dean sighed and nodded. "Look, Cas. I'm not gonna lie, at first I hated the kid. He was a constant reminder of the fact that you were dead, and Mom's gone, and he's Lucifer's son, so I was a bit cautious of him. But look at him now."

"He left us to keep us safe. He's a good person." Cas took a moment to think. "He told me about being hunted by both angels and demons, Dean. He's in danger the more he's away from the bunker. He confessed to me that he has no idea what to think about himself."

"Look, Cas. I actually got to trusting the kid. He tries to do what's good. And yeah, he killed someone, but how many times have you, me, and Sammy done the same thing without even knowing it?"

"The security guard." Cas sighed. "If only Jack could see it was an accident."

"Doesn't matter. Does us no good until we find him. I bet you could find him easier than Sammy or me."

"I don't exactly know about that. He spent all that time with you and Sam. He knows both of you, Dean."

"And the kid was your fan even before he was born. Remember when he super-charged you?"

"Yeah, I remember. But can we go back to the gate to hell? How did that even happen?"

"Asmodeus. The fourth Prince of Hell, apparently, and a major dick. He took the form of that prophet, Donatello. We met him while Lucifer was wearing you to prom. Asmodeus made him want to free these things from Hell. He called them great warriors. You should have seen it, Cas. Jack was so easily tricked."

"But he saved you? I remember he said that Asmodeus was hurting his friends. He was talking about you."

"Yeah, but I was a dick to him. No way in hell he meant me," Dean admitted with an almost-laugh.

"I was the same way, Dean, with the manipulation. I've been both the manipulator and the manipulatee. I fooled you into thinking I wasn't working with Crowley before I became God. I was tricked into almost killing you."

"Yeah, I know that now, Cas, but at the time I swore Jack was gonna be just like Lucifer. The things he was working on freeing were the worst of the worst or some crap like that."

"It's over and done, Dean. The past is the past. You've forgiven me for too many things to count."

"Okay, okay, forgive and forget. Can we just not talk about this now?" Dean laid back on his bed. "Why'd you call me instead of Sam when you got back?"

"I first thought of your number. It's most likely going to be the only one I want to call in an emergency. I had it memorized as well."

"Wow, such an honor." Dean grinned slightly. "So you mentioned you pissed off some kind of asshole entity in the Empty?"

"Well, yes. It took my form. It apparently woke when I did and told me that until I came along, nothing ever woke up in the Empty. It proceeded to attempt to manipulate me into giving up and going back to sleep. I wouldn't let that happen. I demanded that it send me back here instead. It refused at first."

"Dick. It looked like you? Why the hell would it do that?"

"Its true form would cause me to go insane. I get the feeling that it wished to torment me as well, as if I would lose my sanity from seeing myself in the Empty." Cas shrugged. "Whatever the reason, it doesn't matter. I'm with you now."

"Thank God for that, huh? By the way, I kinda raided your coat after you died. And," Dean admitted, reaching for a box under his pillow, "I took a few things. To remember you, or just to hold onto in case you came back. Which you did."

The box was about the size of a large hardcover book. It wouldn't have fit under Dean's pillow if the pillow weren't largely sized. "I guess it should be yours now, huh?"

"Thank you. I assumed you had given up." Cas looked down at the box in his lap. "Why is this paper on top of it, however?"

The paper in question was a folded piece of notebook paper, with Cas's name written on it in black pen. There was a slight outline of black wings serving as a background to the name. It looked to be drawn in pencil or very light pen. When the angel looked up at Dean, the hunter looked a little sheepish.

"Just some idea I got. I thought that since they appeared next to your body, and I had watched you die, it would help the pain, you know? But I did a crappy job. Sammy's a better artist than me." Dean shrugged. "Thought it'd help." Dean didn't meet Cas's eyes.

"You did a great job, Dean. I appreciate it." Cas lifted the lid off the box. "I get the feeling you don't want me to open the paper until later." Dean only nodded.

"It's personal, okay? I felt like a freaking kid doing it." 

"I understand." Looking inside the box, Cas saw his striped light blue tie, his phone, and the Zeppelin mixtape Dean had made for him. "I suppose this is why I was sent back wearing my original tie."

"I dunno, but I just had to take it, okay? It was just your thing, like Sammy and I have our flannel shirts. I couldn't fit your coat in there."

"I still love the fact that you did this for me. I understand it wasn't easy watching me die." Cas tried not to imagine how he must have looked dead.

"You have no idea. Just keep the stuff. I'm probably gonna collapse or something. I rarely get a decent sleep anymore."

"Would you prefer if I watched over you?"

"I said you could, Cas. Try not to freak me out."

"I will try, Dean, but I can't promise anything." Cas sat a little closer to Dean on the bed. "Try to sleep well."

"Yes, sir," Dean answered with a quick grin. He somehow found himself pulling the angel closer with his arm, grabbing at what he assumed was the trench coat's fabric.

"I'm not going anywhere. You'll see me as soon as you wake later." 

"Tone down the creep, will you? It just kinda sounds wrong the way you said it." Dean still held the trench coat fabric close.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Dean woke up later, it was with Cas's coat in his hand and the smell of bacon in the room. "Breakfast in bed, huh?" he asked sleepily.

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Mission accomplished. By the way, I think your trench coat is magic or something. I slept awesome last night."

"Or it could have been for an entirely different reason. Perhaps you felt better because I returned to you."

"You make it sound like you just came back here for me, Cas. And that's just impossible. I'm fucked up, I drink when something messes up in my life, and I can't kill my problems no matter what."

"You don't see what I see." Cas brought over a coffee and the plate of bacon and eggs. "You're much more than you know."

For a few more minutes, the two of them just sat there, Cas's face softening as he watched Dean eat everything on his plate and down the coffee as soon as it cooled enough. 

"I forgot how you ate in the mornings. You must have been very hungry." Cas smiled slightly, one half of his mouth lifting just a little bit.

"I actually missed you watching me eat, you know? I got used to it." Dean smiled, and Cas's almost-smile turned into a full one. Dean flushed slightly as soon as he thought about how that smile could light up the entire room.

"I know, Dean. When you, Sam, and I go out to eat I always find myself noticing you."

"Yeah." Dean turned his attention back to his food.

"Dean? Were you as bad as you make yourself sound while I was gone?"

"I dunno, but it sure as hell felt like it. I had missed you so damn much, Cas. None of us even saw Lucifer at that portal. If I had known, hell, I may have died, but I would have helped you."

Cas shook his head. "No. I feel comforted knowing that you were alive and with Sam and Jack this whole time." 

"Fat lot of good I did. Did you know I just lost anything I believed in, Cas? I just gave up. Almost, anyway. Plus, I threatened to kill the kid." Dean sighed, knowing how Cas would take this, and buried his face in his hands.

"Kill Jack? I don't understand. I know you were very wary of him. But you claimed you could possibly be the one to kill him?"

"I hated him. That was it. And my stupid ass decided to threaten his life." 

"Nevertheless, you grew to accept Jack. Thank you."

"You're damn well welcome, Cas. But did you forget the part where I wanted to die?"

"You told me some of the story. And I know you would have stayed for your brother."

"Damn it, Cas, stop being so damn nice to me, will you? It's so freaking hard to not tell you that I love you already, you dumbass."

Dean froze. Cas's face showed nothing but surprise, and then a small smile slowly grew on his face. "I never knew you loved me. You said you thought of me as a brother."

"And I love Sammy. It was supposed to be obvious, you son of a bitch. I was trying to say that you're so damn important to me I'd die for you."

"Tell me again. I feel like if you don't say anything, you'll insist this never happened." Cas got just a little closer to Dean, his hand just barely scraping the hunter's fingers. "Please." When Cas's surprisingly warm, soft hands overlapped his, Dean finally met his eyes.

The look in Cas's eyes was one of disbelief. And hope, and adoration, and some kind of shock all at once. "I love you. I love you, Cas, I love you so damn much."

"And I love you. I have for so long." Cas leaned forward, and Dean met him in the middle. The kiss was both slow and passionate, Cas and Dean both giving it their all.

"Wanna show me then?" Dean asked when they broke for air.

"Yes," Cas replied, panting. "I love you. You're so beautiful, so perfect. I need you." The next kiss was more intense than the other, tongues and teeth connecting as they tried to get closer.

"We'll find Jack. Together. I won't let him go away like that again." Cas's hand soothingly ran over Dean's arm. He gently kissed Dean one more time, loving the way his hunter smiled when he did so. "Did I tell you just how much I love you?"

"No, but feel free to tell me, angel." Dean smirked as he leaned in again.


End file.
